


Adequate

by separated_by_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separated_by_spaces/pseuds/separated_by_spaces
Summary: Will is filled with desire and emotions just by looking at Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Adequate

It's hard to look at him and not want him. In his presence, Will feels both adequate and inadequate at the same time. Everything about the man is perfection, and Will, well, he's Will with his messy hair and tasteless clothes. Yet, something about the way Hannibal looks at him, and talks to him makes him think that even though taste in everything is important to Hannibal, he would make an exception for Will.   
As Hannibal goes own speaking, Will imagines what it would feel like to touch his skin. Hannibal knows that Will is not listening, and from the way he breathes, he can see his desire almost as if Will himself was describing it word to word. Hannibal s forward and the movement suddenly brings Will back to reality. Hannibal asks him what Will is thinking about. There's no point in lying, Will knows. The doctor can read him like an open book. But he doesn't say anything, so he looks at him lips and this time he lets his face betray what he feels inside his heart.   
Hannibal smiles and stands up. He walks over to Will, and Will raises his head to look at Hannibal. He finds it hard to move, or breathe. So he keeps staring, and wondering. Hannibal raises his hand to touch Will's cheeks. Will is suddenly filled with the urge to close his eyes, but he doesn't. He takes a look breath in and finds the strength to stand up. He brings his hand to Hannibal's neck, leans in and is rests his head against the doctor's chest. Hannibal holds him tight, relishing in his warmth and his scent. A few minutes pass and Will pulls away a few inches. He raises his head higher and higher, like climbing an imaginary ladder until his lips are very close to Hannibal's throat. He moves his lips forward and licks the smooth skin.   
So this is what he tastes like, he thinks.  
Hannibal cups Will's face and bends forward, his eyes never shying away from Will's.  
"I've always wondered what you taste like, Will", Hannibal murmurs and fill feels like his limbs are going weak. He clings on to Hannibal and Hannibal gladly lets him do so.  
He finally leans down a little until his lips are pressed against Will's. They don't move for a few seconds. Just then, Hannibal feels a shiver go through Will's body and he feels tears rolling down on Will's cheeks. Hannibal licks the tears away and holds him tight against his body.


End file.
